vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi
Too Bad, Waluigi Time! In Real Life Waluigi's first appearance was in Mario Tennis (N64 and GBC), as Wario 's double partner. He is Wario's partner to this day, appearing in many Party and sports games since. He was originally designed to be the bad counterpart to Luigi, as Wario is the bad counterpart to Mario. No, his name isn't just Nintendo lazily sticking "Wa-" in front of Luigi. There's a pun there. It only makes sense in Japanese though. Waluigi has since become something of a fan favorite - his seemingly random nature and grotesque appearance have captured the hearts of vidya lovers around the world. Waluigi enjoys dancing by himself and relaxing in massage chairs. In VGCW Waluigi has never been an especially strong contender in the federation, but he has had his moments. His first major feud was against Link. Hero of Time? Too bad, Waluigi Time! Yes, Waluigi defeated the newcomer in his debut... although he would go on to drop the next two matches to Link in their best-of-three series. He spent the rest of 2012 generally on the losing end of matches but won the crowd over with his amazing charisma. 2013 started off on the right foot for Waluigi as he won a Championship Scramble match to become the first ever Casual Championship holder. He successfully defended his title against for the first time against Ezio on the 2013-01-13 episode of VGCW, but then lost it to his next opponent, Guile. Waluigi hates this, but considering what kind of people have been fighting over the world championship recently, Guile's not exactly the worst person to lose the belt to. Waluigi Loses By Doing Absolutely Nothing The People's Hero has only won once since dropping the Casual title. That lone victory was in a tag team bout with Wario against The Practice on 2013-02-01, the pair's only win together. Other tag team bouts have ended in disaster. Waluigi's disregard for convention, rules, and human decency has cost him and his partner several matches. During a tag match against Gerudo Skies, Waluigi was fooled by Ganondorf's wily wizard tricks and stayed outside the ring for more than 10 seconds. Because of this, Waluigi was disqualified and left Wario alone to face inevitable defeat. While facing The Elite Two, Waluigi and Ezio ran out to aid their respective partners and stayed in the ring for too long. The Referee, however, ignored both Wario successfully pinning Raphael and Ezio's equally illegal presence, and instead chose to disqualify Waluigi; this was either done because of crooked backstage deals or because the Referee, like most people, found Waluigi too repulsive to look at. Either way, had Waluigi exited the ring instead of choosing to take one more hit at Ezio, Wario would have surely won the match either by pin fall or through Ezio's disqualification. Wario Ware Inc. also wound up losing to The Practice in a rematch on the 2013-03-19 show. Waluigi once again showed his terrible tag skills as Wily and Eggman roughed up on Wario for a good couple of minutes. Slammed through a barricade and busted open, Wario was in poor shape the rest of the way and even took the pinfall in the end as Waluigi kept tagging out. The Lousy Tournament Waluigi took part in the Great Tournament after receiving a rather high number of votes in comparison to other qualifiers in the poll asking who the fans wanted to see as their new GM. He was immediately put against Ganondorf in round 1 where he was broken in half and utterly destroyed by the dark lord. Then in the losers bracket, he was crushed with a suplex off the top of the cage by Nappa. Hoping that he'd escape the losers bracket with an easy win over the prince of jobbers, Waluigi was left stunned when his round 2 opponent Vegeta pinned him for another defeat that would send him to the finals of said bracket against Bison. A heavy underdog heading into the match, Waluigi prayed to the stars he could somehow defeat the dictator. He didn't. The so-called "Great Tournament" could not have turned out worse for the people's champion if it was planned that way. Many blame Vegeta for Waluigi's loss, due to his acquiring of Majin power from Dracula that gave the well-known jobber strength that would prove too great for Waluigi to compete against. Because of this outside influence, Waluigi was forced to enter a contest against a wrestler far stronger than he'd expected, giving him an unfair disadvantage and causing him to lose. Perhaps the match would have been far more even against the old Vegeta, and Waluigi might even have won and escaped the fate of becoming the Ultimate Jobber. Mis-WAH-llaneous Facts His entrances always earn a roar of "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" from a loving audience. He is a loser in the grand scheme of things but a lovable one... somehow. As of the 2013-02-28 show, Waluigi is currently one of only two guys to have appeared in every single Royal Rumble match to date, the other being Nappa. Waluigi has also joined the Twitter community , due to the fact that people really love Waluigi. Gallery Waaaaaah.gif|The chat's reaction to the appearance of Waluigi External Links Waluigi sings Christmas Carol Waluigi says "Too Bad, Waluigi Time!" in a Charles Martinet voice put to footage of Charles Martinet Non-Royal Rumble Record Casual Champion belt